


Ohana

by CupcakeSlave



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeSlave/pseuds/CupcakeSlave
Summary: You’ve had a pantic attack and thankfully your boyfriend Finn is home to help. Written per request for ambrosegirlforever on Tumblr.Excerpt: Recently you’ve been doing so well. Your anxiety management has been on point and you’ve gone several months without an attack. It had to end. As much as you wished it otherwise it was always going to end at some point. So here you are. Outside the grocery store in your car, with your head on the steering wheel, occasionally honking the horn with your forehead when you forget not to move. As if you actually want to draw attention to yourself in this situation. Your worries are a little bit bigger right now. You’ve got to remember how your god damn lungs work because apparently your brain lost the manual and now you’re on your own.





	Ohana

Recently you’ve been doing so well. Your anxiety management has been on point and you’ve gone several months without an attack. It had to end. As much as you wished it otherwise it was always going to end at some point. So here you are. Outside the grocery store in your car, with your head on the steering wheel, occasionally honking the horn with your forehead when you forget not to move. As if you actually want to draw attention to yourself in this situation. Your worries are a little bit bigger right now. You’ve got to remember how your god damn lungs work because apparently your brain lost the manual and now you’re on your own.

So you sit in your car for about twenty minutes or so. It could be more to be fair, time is something of a tricky bitch when you’ve had an attack but at your best guess it’s been twenty minutes. Your hands are trembling but they don’t feel numb any more so you feel confident (confident isn’t quite the right word but you deserve a break, you’re going through a trying time) enough to grasp the steering wheel. Your breathing rate has slowed down, not back to it’s normal rhythm but close enough for you to feel comfortable driving. Well, close enough.

It’s time like this when you acutely miss Finn. You’re so glad that he’s living the dream. Honestly you are, wrestling makes him unbelievably happy but at times like this you wish he was home more. That and more of Finn could never be considered a bad thing. He just has a way of making everything better.

It takes you a little longer to get home than it normally would because you’ve got to pull over once when your heart rate spikes and your breathing goes a little too fast. Otherwise you make it home unscathed. You lug your grocery bags up two flights of stairs because the elevator’s broken again. You’d think with Finn making good money you could afford to live in a building with a super that cared. Apparently no matter how nice or shitty the neighbourhood supers were one and the same. Uncaring.

When you get to your apartment door it’s unlocked. Honest to god if you’ve been robbed while you were out shopping you’re going to crawl into bed (provided it’s still there and it’s not been stolen by bed thieves. With your luck at the minute nothing would surprise you) and never leave it’s sweet, comfortable embrace. In fact what’s waiting for you is infinitely more pleasurable than robbers of any kind. Judging by the luggage tucked by the doorway and the leather jacket hung over it, Finn is home early. If anything or anyone could pick you up after this day it’s your wonderful boyfriend.

“Jesus ya look like shite” Well wonderful might be stretching it a bit. You give him a disbelieving look and then tilt your head pointedly at the grocery bags weighing you down. Bless him, Finn’s quick on the uptake and spirits away your purchases quickly. You kick off your shoes slowly and shed your jacket at an equally sedate pace. You pat the walls of your home affectionately as a little proof to yourself that this is real, you are home and so is Finn. It’s not a dream.

“What’s wrong Love ? Ya don’t pet da house unless somethin’ went wrong when ya were out” You jump, your feet almost lifting from the floor. If there was one thing you might want to change about Finn it would be his ability to move without making any noise. You swear the man’s part ghost. It’s not good for your health.

“Had a little anxiety attack while out buying food. No big deal” You press you hand over your fluttering heart and get your breathing under control. When you bring your focus back to Finn he looks particularly distressed. Probably beating himself up internally for making you jump. Goober. You’re gathered into his arms swiftly and he presses feather-light kisses to the crown of your head. You could stand like that for an eternity, just absorbing the comfort Finn provides.

“Ah I’m sorry Love I didn’t know. How about ya go an’ sit down an’ i’ll go put da kettle on ?”

Tea sounds pretty good right now and tea you don’t have to make yourself sounds even better. You nod into Finn’s collarbone pressing a small kiss to it through his t-shirt before leaving his embrace.

You surround yourself with cushions on the sofa and already you’re beginning to feel more like yourself. You can hear the kettle click on in the kitchen and the rattling of cups as Finn starts to take care of you. God you love that man. He flits in a minute later holding your blanket. When had he gone upstairs for it ? He hands it over to you and you waste no time in becoming a burrito. You’d swear on anything that your blanket has magic powers. It’s cosiness just has a way of making the world seem better, less frightening.

Finn appears with your piping hot tea at some point during your ode to your blanket. He doesn’t bat an eye, very used to your eccentric behaviour regarding your items of comfort. He sets your mug on the coffee table in front of you before making space for himself on the sofa, tucking your blanket burrito form securely under his arm. No better place to be in the world.

“What film are we watching this time Love ? Lilo and Stitch or Mulan ?”

You consider this very difficult and very important choice “Lilo. Definitely Lilo” You nod decisively to yourself. Well you nod as much as your blanket allows anyway. Finn works the remote and soon you’re seeing the Disney logo be beamed up.

“I was thinkin’ we’ll get take out later, how d'ya feel about Thai ?” Finn whispers into your ear so as not to disturb your film watching.

From how shitty the day started out it’s turning out surprisingly well. It doesn’t really get better than comfy snuggling on the couch, watching Disney movies with your loving boyfriend and the very real prospect of take out on the horizon. Honestly you couldn’t image anyone making you feel better than Finn does.


End file.
